Fuel cells have been proposed as a power source for electric vehicles and other applications. One such fuel cell is the PEM (i.e. Proton Exchange Membrane) fuel cell that includes a so-called “membrane-electrode-assembly” (MEA) comprising a thin, solid polymer membrane-electrolyte having a pair of electrodes (i.e., an anode and a cathode) on opposite faces of the membrane-electrolyte. The MEA is sandwiched between planar gas distribution elements.
The electrodes are typically of a smaller surface area as compared to the membrane electrolyte such that edges of the membrane electrolyte protrude outward from the electrodes. On these edges of the membrane electrolyte, gaskets or seals are disposed to peripherally frame the electrodes. Due to the limitations of manufacturing tolerances, the seals, MEA, and gas distribution elements are not adequately closely aligned which may result in tears and pinholes in the sensitive membrane electrolyte. This in turn reduces the life of the membrane electrolyte
Further, due to the limitations of manufacturing tolerances, a flux of reactants can cross the solid polymer electrolyte from one electrode to the other electrode.